Moosey Goo
by II
Summary: The third chapter is up!!! I'm not dead!!! And this might turn into a Nick-Doom, SI thing... ^________^
1. Moosey Goo: The Beginning

Author's Note: I've been thinking about writing this for awhile now, but after those…ugh, things canceled almighty ZIM for the second time…yeah… :::begins to laugh insanely, pauses, and then start to laugh insanely again::: Heh, and the characters may be a bit OOC, this is my first Zim fic…

Disclaimer: I dun own Zim he belongs to Nick and ALMIGHTY Jhonen Vasquez, neither do I own the Butt Ugly Martians, but I'm glad I dun!!! 

~*~*~

Zim was bored. He was very bored. He had absolutely nothing to do, after those MONSTERS at Nickelodeon canceled HIS wonderful show. He drummed his fingers against the…object in front of him. He had no idea what this object was, but he found it made interesting noises when his fingers would drum upon it. Yes, he was that bored.

"Those, those HUMAN FLITHYS!!! Why, why my show?!? It's too good, and it's filled with.. MOOSEY GOO!!! Moosey goo, moosey goo… Doom, doom, doom, heh heh.." 

Gir sat there, watching a blank TV screen. Since Nick had canceled Zim AGAIN, for the sake to air that… show made by the dirt-children, they had to cut his paycheck. They really didn't have to, but they did anyway, just… just *because*… Anyway… Gir was watching a blank TV screen, because of Zim's cut paycheck. Because of Zim's cut paycheck, they had no money to keep their electricity, even though Zim could have easily created a generator to power the whole city (But we can't have that, because you all have to somehow notice Gir, but I didn't want him to watch TV, I wanted him to watch a blank TV, as this would make Nick and the Butt Ugly Martians more evil then they already are, so HA)!!!

Zim stopped his drumming against the object, and gave Gir a look. "You aren't watching that monkey… why?"

Gir gave him a sad look, and pointed at the TV. "It's being BORING!!!!" Zim stared out the window. "Yes Gir, this boredom can make one go mad!" Gir grinned a happy grin. "I'm gonna sing the Doom Song, k?" As Gir sang the Doom Song and rolled around on the floor, Zim frowned. "I actually am thinking of letting Dib chase me around, VOLUNTARRLY!" Gir rolled over to Zim's leg, and started poking his shin. "Ooh, spooky…" the little robot squeaked.

Zim thought some more and then leaped up, pumping his fist into the air. "Yes, yes, I've got it!!! Lead Dib into the.. SEWEGE TREATMENT PLANT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Zim continued to laugh, as Gir poked his shin…

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, a 7th grade health teacher fell into the well… 

Heh, I mean, back at the Membrane residence, Gaz happily played her Game Slave, 1 or 2, your choice, and Dib sat on the couch, staring at something nonexistent.

Dib had already read his paranormal stuffs last time Butt Ugly Martians replaced Zim, and he was bored… As bored as Zim… Except something that can only happen when the dumb fanfic author wants the story to actually get to the point, Zim knocked on the door. 

Because most doors, like Dib's door, are solid, Dib could not see through the door. He wasn't too excited about their visitor, so he boredly walked over to the boring door, and boredly opened it, to find Zim holding a video camera. 

The Irken grinned. "Hiya, vile earthling!!! Me, the almighty invader, is bored, and so I'm gonna let you try and video tape me, so I might be entertained for 0.2 seconds!!!" Zim then laughed insanely for a few minutes, as Dib started filming. "HAHAHA Zim!!! Now the world will know about your ALIEN LAUGHTER!!!" Zim covered his face with his hands. "NOOOO, not yet you fool! GAH! Get away from me!!!" Zim ran away, into the direction of where he thought the sewage plant was. Gir would already be at the "supposed" sewage plant, for, for reasons!!!

Dib chased after Zim, grinning like the cute psycho he was. "I'll get you Zim!!! Soon the world will know!"

Zim ran onto Prof. Membrane set, mistaking it for the sewage plant. Gir was happily poking Membrane's shin, as Prof. Membrane…did…sciencey stuff… A mysterious doorway that no one had ever noticed before suddenly became noticed. Zim ran through it, shouting, "GIR!!! QUICKLY, RUN!!!" Gir, like the cute lil' loyal guy he is, skipped through the doorway, seconds before Dib crashed into him, sending him and Gir spinning into Zim, which caused all three of them spinning through the doorway, into an unknown world… thing. 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, that same 7th grade teacher was still in the well..

~*~*~

Author's note: YAY!!! It's gonna be continued, bear with me though…I stink at series!!! 


	2. Moosey Goo: Martian Meeting

Author's Note: :::begins to bang her head against the wall::: Heh, so Zim had come on, but…the Butt Ugly Martians still must pay for the second time!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *snort* HAHAHA!!! 

Disclaimer: I dun own Zim he belongs to Nick and ALMIGHTY Jhonen Vasquez, neither do I own the Butt Ugly Martians, but I'm glad I dun!!! 

~*~*~

Zim got up, and brushed himself off. Other then a few cuts and such, he was all right. Gir was fine, and was looking around at their surroundings. Dib sprang up, and grabbed the video camera, which had skidded into a wall. It was in no condition to film anything, and Dib knew this. He had tried to tape many, many things before. He knew all about tapes, as most of his dreams ended in big explosions (Hee hee…). He pulled out his tape, and raised it into the air. "You will be exposed, ZIM!!!!" Dib triumphantly said, holding the tape in the air. "Now, where's a TV?" He ran off in the direction of a computer-animated suburb. 

Zim frantically waved h is arms in the air. "No, no!!! Gir, we must stop Dib!!!" Still waving his arms, and ran forward, and tripped Gir. "GIR!" The disguised robot grinned at him. "Hi Master!!!"

Meanwhile, Dib was still running crazily around, looking for a TV to play his Zim footage, when he saw them.

Three aliens, too dumb to not think about disguises, walking down the street. They were blue and freakish looking. And they had reeeally annoying voices.

Dib gawked at them. "More aliens?!?! Wha?" Dib stood there, gaping at the alien thingys… (Which he wouldn't do, he'd probably chase them with his paranormal stuffs, and…yeah…)

As Dib stood gaping, Zim quietly came up behind him, ready to grab the tape. But he (conveniently, for me..) forgot about Gir. 

The happy little robot couldn't help but be bored. He has a short attention span. He wanted to do something. He needed to do something. So he did.

The yellow martian, who's name was *shudder* B-Bop, stopped suddenly, clutching something attached to his head. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE!!!!" He then passed out, from air loss from all that screaming. 

Gir grinned happily up at the remaining two martians, as he sat on top of the fainted (hopefully DEAD!!!) martians. The red martian, named *shudder again* Doo-Wah-Diddy, picked up Gir, giving him an odd look. The other one, named (Okay, I'll stop shuddering…) 2-T-Fru-T, shrugged. "He could be useful for spare parts…"

Zim stepped forward, raising his fist. "Get your hands OFF of Gir, you… vile…BLUEBERRY!!!" he said, snarling. Dib finally stopped gaping, and shook his fist as well. "Yeah, and I'll, ummm, dissect you or something!!!"

The two martians looked at them like they were psychos, which they were, and began to drag Be-Bop to safety, Gir waving Dib's tape as he sat on top of the unconscious martian. "Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

Dib tried to leap forward, screeching "My TAPE!!!" He didn't go far, as Zim was holding him back by the collar of his trench coat. "You know Dib, we may have to become allies to rescue Gir…" 

"AND my tape"

" 'sigh' AND your tape, and a way to get out of this..horrible..world.."

~*~*~

Author's note: *gasps* I actually got the second chapter up!!! :::squeals happily::: Ooh, and CryingChild… I joined your Neopets Guild thingy!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! 


	3. Moosey Goo: The Plan

Author's Note: ^______________^ I know, I know, IT STINKS!!! GARGH!!!! I promise, after I finish this series, I'll never, EVER write any Zim fics again, K? Ooh and the character's thought are in italics…

Disclaimer: I own disclaimers. 

Zim and BUM is © Nick, and Zim © Jhonen Vasquez!

~*~*~

Back in the spooooooooooky computer animated suburbs of doom, the three martian, two alive, one HORRIBLY mangled, and the small defective, yet cute in an insane way robot trekked on to… (Bum bum bum..) Mikey's house….

Doowah-Diddy, who shifted Gir from his left hand to his right, sighed. "Why do I have to carry this thing? He giggles everytime I step on a crack!" 

"Hee hee!"

The other martian, 2TfruT, gave him a look. "He'll grow out of it.."

"How can he grow out of it? He's a robot!!! My gawd, you can't get any dumber I bet!"

"Bet I can!"

"Bet you can't!"

"BET I CAN!!!"

Doowah grinned. "HA HA Ha-- Bet you can't…"

2TfruT turned his attention to BeBop. "Ugh, he's so, like… bloody…"

DooWah nodded. "I feel his pain, man…"

2TfruT nodded as well. "Me too dude…" he replied.

Gir grinned. "I'm gonna sing the Dude Song now! Dude, dude, dude, dude dude dude, DUUUUUUDE dude!"

2TfruT rolled his eyes.

"Rockin' drum an' guitar solo!!! DA-nanananana…. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" (Fun Fact, that was Gir)

MEANWHILE…….

Zim was pacing in an alley, with a worried look on his face… "Why Gir? WHY?!?!" he thought to himself. Even though Gir was a pest, and made his mission more difficult, he had grown fond of him. He'd get Gir back...

Dib, however, was sitting on a soap box, in shock. He had lost tapes of mysterious stuff, but somehow, this loss was bad. He didn't know why. It was like some horrible author… It was all a misirable joke! Gargh!!! (I need Mentos…)

Zim, brainstorming his plan, snapped his fingers. He had a plan, a wonderful plan. The kind of plan that was good, and stuff. "Hey Dib!"

Dib looked over towards Zim. "What do you want, space boy?"

Zim glared as he spoke. "You know those horrible, awful, hidieous things that ran off with Gir?"

Dib gave him a blank look.

Zim sighed. "The aliens that took your tape?"

Dib glared. "Yessssssssssssssssssss……"

Zim gave him a look that would be given to any IZ fan in one of their bouts of insanity. No, he had a plan to unfurl. "They said your head was…" He paused, before whispering, "Big…"

Dib leaped up, angerly. Too many jokes about his NORMAL-SIZED head… TOO MANY!!! "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!" He then clenched his fists, much like Gaz. "They will PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY…."

Zim smiled. Phase one completed.

~*~

Author's note: Didn't that STINK! ^___________^ I might as well be annoying, and MAKE YOU ALL GO TO MY SIDE 7 ARTIST'S ACCOUNT!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! :::whispering::: I've got Zim stuff there… And leave a review, please? ^.^ The link's in my profile… 


End file.
